


Divergence Point

by djinmer4



Series: Demon General AU [2]
Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinmer4/pseuds/djinmer4
Summary: What if . . .  instead of leaving the party early to warn Genosha during the Draco, Seir had stayed and gone through with the invasion?





	Divergence Point

_“_ I am agog! I am aghast! The traitor’s come to see me at last!” Kitty rubbed her arms through the thin sleeves of her prison garb as she glared up at Seir.

He smiled, fangs flashing in an indigo face. “’Red and Black’ from Les Miserables. I saw that on your Broadway stage once. I’m a little surprised you know it though. Did Wanda play it for you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she sniffed. “I’m surprised the theatre let you in.”

“Oh, it was years ago. Long before I ever met any of you. People never do look up into shadowy corners.”

“Hmph, what the hell are you here for? You haven’t bothered to see any of us since Genosha fell.”

“Oh, various things. Repairing the damage the battle did to the city. Converting some of the factories to manufacture weapons. Burying Nils.” Kitty inhaled sharply. “Oh, I always knew he was going to die. Doesn’t mean I don’t think he deserves a little more respect than to be shoved into a mass grave.”

“He wouldn’t be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“He would never have been born if it wasn’t for me.”

“You haven’t answered my question. What could you possibly want from me that you haven’t already taken?”

“Well, this visit is something of a treat for myself.”

“I’m not going to be nice to you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of that. But I did want to wait until you were all healed up.” He reached out and stoked one three-fingered hand over her arm, right above the scar hidden by the cloth.

“I’m fine. Not sure why you even wanted my implant but sure, it’s gone now.”

“The point was to get rid of your implant.” His hand moved from her arm, up her shoulder to where her inhibitor collar lay, then down her front, palming her breasts, stomach and reaching further down. Kitty stepped back, furious. “Then I had to wait until the effects had completely cleared your body.” Another step forward and he was crowding her against the wall. The X-Woman considered hitting or kicking him, but a noise from the front of her cell stopped her.

Out there stood Jillian, holding Squidboy up by the collar of his shirt. Her other hand lazily toyed with a vicious looking dagger. The threat was obvious.

Seir slipped his hand under her waistband and fingered her mound. Despite herself, her hips bucked up into his probing before she got herself under control. “You’re fertile now.”

* * *

“Good. But not good enough.” Nocturne’s sword went flying and she stared longingly after it. She’d hoped to buy enough time for the rest of the team to get all the hostages out. Right now they probably didn’t even have half of them.

“I’m getting better. One day I’ll take your stupid head and then we’ll see who’s laughing then.” If she couldn’t win with a sword, shed try words.

“Oh  _liebling_ , you’re lucky I’m the one who faces you. The rest would have killed you long ago.” He slipped his blade under her chin, forcing her head up. Dramatically slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her, forcing his tongue between her lips. Nocturne would have bit it off, but the sharp edge pressed to her throat kept her still. Pulling back he continued. “Now, I’ve got to stop the rest of your cohort before they do any more damage.”

A puff of smoke and he was gone. “If you ever change your mind,  _tochter_ , you’ll always be welcome among us.”

* * *

Kitty knew Cameron was still on the mansion grounds, but the grounds covered ten acres. That was a lot of forest to cover. She was just about to go back and ask Talia when she heard her son’s voice. Looks like he had made another friend among the students.

She got closer and frowned. That other voice sounded … familiar. It wasn’t until she got near enough to hear what was actually said that she panicked.

“Your mother had just freed Nils from the swords, but I got the knife to Wanda’s throat and held her hostage. Your mother and Nils had to yield at that point, while Lorna was still dry heaving from the earlier blows.”

“Eeewww!”

“Yes, very. They were lucky it was just a practice fight or-”

Kitty burst into the clearing, scared out of her mind of what she might find. She saw her son ( _their_  son) seated on Seir’s lap, the Demon General’s swords placed behind him, but a bandolier of daggers easily seen strapped across his torso.

“Mom, why didn’t you ever introduce me to Seir before? He’s got so many great stories about your time on Genosha!” Wide gold eyes looked at her excitedly, missing the smirk the older man gave the enthusiastic child.

“I haven’t seen him in years, sweetie. In fact, I didn’t know he was here.” she edged as close as she dared. “But it’s time for your nap now. Why don’t you come with me and you can talk to him later?”

“Aww Mom, I’m not tired yet. Can’t I listen to more stories please?” Cameron wound his tiny fingers through the folds on Seir’s shirt.

“How about he listens until he falls asleep? Then I’ll give him back to you.” The General clearly remembered how they used to gain her compliance while she was still a prisoner of the Neyaphem. Kitty showed her teeth (just close enough to a smile to fool her son) and sat down to wait them out.

By the time Seir had finished his trip down memory lane, Cameron was asleep and Kitty was cursing the fact that all the telepaths had gone down to Washington DC for the hearing. If Jean or Emma or anyone had still been at the mansion this would have been taken care of quickly. She also cursed herself for not wearing her panic button since she hadn’t been planning to leave the mansion. She should know better than anyone that danger could strike even the safest places.

Seir finished his last story and carded one three-fingered hand through Cameron’s curly black hair. He shifted her son to his shoulder and stood up. Kitty was already up and tensed for any treacherous actions.

He gave her son back to her. Kitty barely stopped herself from waking the boy with her abrupt snatch, carefully checking her that her still sleeping son was indeed alive and intact. Only then did she hiss at Seir, “What did you come here for?”

He ignored the question. “He looks a lot like you. That must have been a relief.”

“Yes,  _Nocturne_  and I are very happy with that. It avoids so many questions we’d rather not answer.”

“Are you ever going to tell him the truth?”

“ _No_. As far as Cameron will ever know, his father was Nils Styger, a martyr of Genosha.”

“I suppose that’s a good lie. It will make his life much easier.” Seir’s gold eyes (the same shade as her son’s, as her lover’s) actually looked wistful. “Do you think I would have made a good father? I never actually tried with any of my children.”

“Maybe in another life.” It was the best compromise she could make between her desire to hurt him and her desire to be honest. Maybe Seir could have been a good father to their son. They’d never know now. “Why are you here?” she asked again.

“Because I’m tired of running and hiding. Our escape from the Brimstone Dimension was supposed to bring an end to that.” As a gesture of good faith, he unbuckled the bandolier, pulled out another set of daggers and tossed them both away. It didn’t mean that much, he was a teleporter after all, but she understood the symbolism of the gesture. “I’d rather die than live the rest of my life like this.”

“You should have thought of that before.” She looked down at the discarded weapons and sighed. “If you want to make a show of good faith, wait here while I get Nocturne and Wolverine and the others. Although I’m pretty sure nothing you do can change the sentence from death.”

“If I thought there was really any hope then I wouldn’t be here. I tire of being hunted. Far better to face my death with dignity than being chased like a fox into a hole.” Kitty turned to walk away but was stopped by a shout. “Wait!” Against her better judgment, she turned around again.

“Is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness? Besides turning myself in.”

“Nothing.” This time she really did leave the clearing.

She pretended she didn’t hear the words muttered behind her back. “I thought so. There really isn’t a reason to go on living now.”

* * *

_Epilogue:_

“-and then Nocturne asked the Demon General if he had any last words. ‘I regret nothing.’ was all he said. So Nocturne took his great sword and struck off the General’s head in one blow! Having finally vanquished the demon army, Nocturne returned home to marry Princess Kitty, who he had rescued from Genosha. And then they had a son named Cameron and we’re all descended from him!” Kurt finished his story at a dead run, always excited when he reached his favorite part. He loved the story of the great hero Nocturne and his lover, Princess Kitty of Genosha. The other boys might have thought it too romantic and gushy, but it was everything the eleven-year-old wanted.

“Is that why we all look like this?” Blue, a younger cousin, looked down at his three-fingered hands.

“Yup! Although Cameron himself actually looked like Kitty. But if you look at the portraits in the museum, you can see that Nocturne had blue fur, gold eyes and three fingers just like us.”

“So we all look like the great hero?”

“Are you telling the story of Nocturne and Shadowcat again, Kurt?”

“It’s the story of Nocturne and Princess Kitty, Mom.”

“Well, do you have room for one more?” His mother nudged a little girl, no more than six towards the group of cousins watching Kurt act out his favorite scenes. “This is Linda Pryde. She’s another cousin of yours. Her parents just moved here from England and her family’s being introduced to the rest of us. Linda got a little cranky though and she needs to calm down.”

“Sure,” the blue boy hopped down and grabbed the younger girl’s hand. “Hi, I’m Kurt Lake. Have you heard the story of how our ancestors met and defeated the great demon general?”

A chorus of groans came from behind him. “Not again Kurt,” said one of the girls, twelve-year-old Josephine Lake who was one of Kurt’s first cousins. Much like him, she had the typical blue fur and gold eyes of the family. Linda actually stood out quite a bit with her auburn hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

(If you asked Kurt, she looked like a younger version of the painting of Princess Kitty.)

Linda frowned and straightened up. “Well, I haven’t heard the story before. So Kurt can tell me and the rest of you can just go do something else.”

Josephine laughed. “Okay kiddo.” she reached out and ruffled Linda’s pigtails. “Alright, everyone who doesn’t want to sit through Kurt’s performance again come with me. I’ll start the sprinkler and we can play water balloons instead.” Everyone else stood up to go outside. Kurt had told this story at every family reunion since he was six. Most of them could probably recite it from memory by now.

Kurt pouted, but dragged his younger cousin to the table and settled her on his lap. God, she was  _tiny_. Since there was only the two of them, he would show her pictures out of his book rather than act out the scenes. Opening to the first page, he started. “Once upon a time, there was an island called Genosha … “


End file.
